Wild Flowers
by Jaded Angel
Summary: TAIORA!!! What happens when Tai and Sora get into a fight over.... NEW ORLEANS? And who *tries* to be the peace maker? Matt of course. But what is with the Wild Flowers? ~Serious Story~


Danielle: ::Grits Teeth::

Tk: Hey ya all!!!

Mika: Ahola

Danielle: I hate BOYS!

Tk: Don't mind her. We had al ittle issues with this kid.

Danielle: HE'S A JERK!!!!

Mika: Yes he is. Now on with the story and then ,ore complaining.

Danielle: I don't want too……..::walks away::

Tk:Um………. Ok Then our Authoress is walking away. Ok Then. Um She doesn't own Digimon! She certainly owns the plot though. The lawyers will be here tomorrow to get copyright vaules

Mika: Yeah ok Tk………..Um so R&R I guess. See you at the end. She said this was a pretty easy couple to guess. So have fun……

~Wild Flowers~

The breeze blew her hair behind her. The red long curls fluttered as the wind flew about her. Her arms were wrapped around her small frame and her fiery green eyes burned with angry. She watched as the orange sun made it's way past the horizon. She looked behind her to the shadowy valley. The wildflowers moved with the breeze, as the scent carried itself past her. 

She looked at the sun one last time and head to the other side of the valley. She walked past the field of wildflowers, through the thick grown forest, to the vast city. She walked a little bit until she came to a tall apartment building. She made her way inside nodding her head to several people and got into the Elevator.

"Evening Miss." The bellboy said smiling. Her green eyes surveyed him.

"Evening to you too. 10th floor please."

"Yes miss." The bellboy said and pressed the button. After a bell sounded the vast elevator doors opened. "Goodnight Miss."

"You too." She said and walked down the hall to a white door. She turned the knob and walked in. She went into the kitchen and poured her self a glass of water. She took a sip and then went into her bathroom. She turned the water on and made it as hot as she could possibly take. She then added some bubble bath, and went into her room.

The black quilt was drawn up to the foot of the bed, which rose suspicion in the red headed woman. She made her way over the bed wear there aid a bouquet of wildflowers and lilacs. She picked it up and looked at them. A card fell from the flowers. She placed them back on the bed gently and picked the card off the bed. She skimmed it. 

Her eyes danced with angry. She ripped up the note and walked over to the white trash can in her room. She threw them into the mini trash can and lit a match. She threw the match in the can. She watched as the pieces of paper turned to ash. She smiled and took a glass of water and threw it on the fire. 

She made her way to the bathroom, where the bubbles had risen past the brim of the tub. She shut off the water and made her way to the living room, the need for a bath had gone away. She sat on the soft couch and watched the black night sky with the sparkling diamonds. She gave out a sigh and looked at a picture on the table next to the couch.

The picture had two figures. One was she, with her long red hair in a French twist, and a beautiful green dress accenting her body. Next to her was a taller boy with brown hair, in a black suit. He had is arm around her, with a smile on his face. 

She looked at the picture before turning it face down. She looked around the room and thought about the stupid fight. She looked back to the darken sky and got up. She looked to the side of the front door and saw her favorite vase thrown to the ground shattered into a million little pieces. She had thrown it at him and felt guilty. She just held her head up and walked out of the apartment.

She hugged the leather jacket around her. She walked up the street. The streets weren't that crowded. She got a sense of uneasiness. For a weekday and this early the streets should have been crowded with people getting out of work, late night shoppers, and night owls. She hugged her jacket closer and made her way into "Thomas's" a local bar not too far from her apartment. She sat at one of the tables in the back.

"How can I help ya?" Asked a young girl with a thick New York accent.

"Um… a Roman Coke please." She asked the friendly waitress.

"No prob Hun!" The waitress ran to the counter. The red headed girl looked at the table and tried to relax. She was happy that the bar was warmer then outside. She looked at the people sitting ordering drinks, talking with their friends, and reading magazines. She just sat by herself waiting for a drink. "Here ya go hun." The waitress set down the coke and went back to the counter.

She took a sip of the drink and then let the fluid go down her dry throat. She placed the drink down again. Suddenly a figure caught her eye. He was very tall, with a thick head of brown hair. He had chocolate brown eyes and a snotty smirk. He looked around before his eyes landed on her. His face instantly softened. He walked over and sat on the chair opposite of her.

Her eyes filled with angry and rage. She looked at him and then turned her head. He looked at her turned head and began to talk.

"Do you have to be this impossible?!" He commented more then asked.

"You've known me for fifteen years, and I am now only seeming to be impossible."

"You're not seeming to be anything, you are!" He said. She looked around. "You can't throw anything at me now huh?" Her eyes went from one thing to the next until they landed on the drink next to her. Her eyes twinkled with revenge.

"You think huh?" She took the glass and flung into upon him. He looked down at is wet shirt and jacket.

"You are IMPOSSIBLE!" He said angry yet a bit betrayed.

"Better you learn now then later." She said and got up leaving five bucks in the table.

She walked out and went back through the forest, through the field of wildflowers, and up to the hill. She sat as the breeze once again carried her hair behind her. She watched the stars glisten and she smiled.

"Is this piece of grass taken?" She looked up to an old friend. He had blond hair and startling blue eyes.

"Not yet." She said looking forward again.

"What's wrong?" The blonde stranger asked.

"I had another fight with what's his name."

"I see. I guess there's no mentioning of his name then."

"Please don't." She stated looking forward still.

"So what was this fight about?" 

"He wants to move to New Orleans! I mean NEW ORLEANS!" She said her arms outspreading.

"Why?" He said making a face.

"Because of his stupid soccer career."

"It wasn't so stupid when you were in the team." The blonde stranger said. She looked at him and then back to the scene before them.

"What do you know." She said more then asked.

"I know that you being angry at him is killing you inside." He said matter-of-factly.

"It is not. For your information I am just fine without him!" She said anger rushing to her once clear green eyes. She looked away from him.

"Don't lie to me. I know it hurts." He said forcefully.

"And how the hell would you know?!" She snapped at him.

"Maybe because you're about to cry, and you hate being away from him, and…"

"OK,OK! God I hate you always being right!" She said bringing her knees up to her chest.

"It's not hard to be right when I've known you for so long." He laughed. She looked at him and turned her head. "What no joke?" He said smiling.

"Stop trying to make me feel better. I want nothing to do but to be alone." 

"Do think you're getting it either!" He laughed again.

"You must have a lot of fun poking at your friends." She said standing up getting ready to leave.

"Oh come on. You know I mean nothing by it." He gestured for her to sit back down. Following his command she sat about a foot away from him.

"You're a jerk." She said looking at the crystals in the sky.

"I do my best." He said smiling.

"I bet you do!" She said smiling sarcastically. 

"You are so much like…" His voice dropped and he turned his head upwards. She looked over to him. She knew whom he was about to say.

"I am nothing like her. Don't think about it." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"I know. I… I am fine." He said and got up.

"No don't leave." She said pulling on his hand.

"I have to. Why don't you go home and call him? Ok? I'll try and get in touch with you later." He said and began walking away.

"Great." She whispered to herself and watched as a shooting star passed through the sky.

About an hour later she walked through her hall to her door. Taped to the door were some wild flowers with a pick card.

"Call Him. –Love you" She read at loud. She shook her head and smiled. She walked into the darken apartment. There was only a faint light of the moon. She placed the flowers on the table in the hall. She then picked up the phone, and dialed his number. After several rings and no answer she put the phone down.

"Trying to call someone?" She jumped up and turned around. "Calm down it's just me." He turned on the lights and there stood the brown hair man.

"Jesus! You scared me!" She shouted.

"I am sorry. Stop leaving the door opened!" He apologized.

"Well you should know better then too come in here."

"I should, I obviously don't though."

"Jerk…" She muttered.

"Damn right I am!" He said proudly. "And I am sorry for being that way. And I ma sorry for asking you to do something, when everything you've ever done is here."

"I… you… umm…." She began stuttering. "Well thank you. As long as you know what you did was wrong."

"I am glad you're taking part in the apologizing process as well." He answered sarcastically.

"I have no reason to apologize to you."

"You threw a vase at me, and then a glass of soda." He said noting the obvious.

"You asked me to drop everything and move to NEW ORLEANS!!!"

"You're IMPOSSIBLE!"

"We covered that already!!" She looked at him angrily. And grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from YOU!" She said and slammed the door.

She stopped by the brown door and knocked softly. She waited a few minutes until she heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Hello."

"I hate him!" She yelled to the blond figure that stood there dumbstruck. And then she turned around and walked away. The blonde stood there and watched as she rounded the corner to the elevators.

She stood watching the stars glistened against the black sky. The crescent moon hung softly. She sighed and sat down as the rain drops quietly fell. She didn't move, as the icy hands of the wind and water brushed against her neck. She just sat, as the water drops washed away the pain, the memories, and him. And all she could feel were the icy hands wrapping around her, and all she saw was the wildflowers, dancing to the sound of a broken beat.

Tk: She locked herself in the bathroom ::whispers to Mika::

Mika: ::whispers back:: Again……..::sees Camera:: Oh done so soon! 

Tk: Tehe. Um well our Authoress is still a bit…….um……… ::looks to Mika.::

Mika: Under the weather

Tk: Right. So Um right the couple…….. She said it was Taiora right?

Mika: Yeah

Tk: Ok so couple Taiora. She also said it was Dedicated to Mimi Corr and Stranger Ishida. Right?

Mika: Yes. Also a big hello to both of you and she can't wait to read your next works of Art ^.~

Tk: Well Hope you enjoyed and R&R. Byebye

Mika: Byebye.


End file.
